1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for providing a communication service in a small-sized communication area.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of communication services, the number of terminals registered with a mobile network (hereinafter referred to as “registered terminals”) has rapidly increased. Typically, the user of such a registered terminal also has a separate terminal through which to use a wired network service within his/her home or office. In general, this separate terminal is not registered with a mobile network, so it will be hereinafter referred to as a “non-registered terminal”. As a result, the user not only has a non-registered terminal for use in wired communication within a small-sized area, but also has a registered terminal for use in a mobile environment. Having both terminals causes a problem in that resources and costs are wasted to separately purchase and maintain both terminals according to their corresponding uses.
Further, users may establish a femto access point for providing a communication service to a small number of registered terminals located within a femto cell area that is a small-sized communication area, shaded area (i.e., having poor reception), such as an office, a residence, or a building, independent of a typical access point (hereinafter referred to as “macro access point”). That is, the femto access point not only can provide a communication service to a shaded area, but also reduces the load of the macro access point. Thus, the femto access point has an advantage in that it can increase the service capacity of a service provider without increasing the necessary capacity of the macro access point. However, there is currently no method by which to use a registered terminal with a non-registered terminal in a femto cell area.
Therefore, there is a need for a way to use a registered terminal with a non-registered terminal in the femto cell area.